The Bite of Thorns
by Moirica
Summary: Demyx was excited when the arrival of Number Eleven was announced. What he did not know was just what the newest member would do to his life.


**Disclaimer:** Right so everything belongs to Square Enix and Disney. Sad but true, I am only allowed to play with them in my fantasy world *le sigh*

A/N: Okay so I finally finished this. This has been a work in progress for a long time, it's really nothing more than a writing exercise that I started for a rp that I have. This story is essentially Demyx's back story from my rp. I just really wanted to write it down and so here it is. I hope that you enjoy and please review!

Warnings: Language, lemons, non-consensual sex.

The Bite of Thorns

o.O.o

Demyx just knew that today was going to be a good day. There was talk all over the castle that Xemnas had found someone new. It had been a while since anyone had joined the Organization, not since Luxord, and so everyone was eager in some way for the meeting today.

For Demyx it was a great thing. Not only would he move one step up but it would be someone else to talk to. Which was something he thought was desperately needed around here, not that he didn't have any friends around or anything. There was Xigbar, who was Number II actually, he didn't seem to mind having Demyx around, and they actually had some pretty great conversations. And then there's Axel, Demyx didn't mind hanging out with him either, as long as the redhead wasn't teasing him. Still he thought it would be great to have someone new around.

Not that it would change anything. Demyx would still have to hide behind his facade. He needed it to survive here. It hadn't taken him more than a week of watching everyone to learn a few very important things. The first was that he was the weakest link out of everyone, despite his control of water he was clearly not a fighter and that was certainly his disadvantage because he was not a scientist either and if you weren't one of those two things here then you were more expendable than anything. The second was that he could use being weak to his advantage. If he took his weakness to the extreme and appeared to be naive, hyper and slightly stupid even, then the likelihood of him being sent on an extremely dangerous mission would be much lower. As long as he never actually reached the point of incompetence he would be just fine. That was the start of the Demyx that the castle loves and is annoyed by.

Now don't get him wrong, it wasn't completely out of character for Demyx to be hyper and happy. He has always been that way. It was just never to the extreme that he took it to at the castle. It works though. It had kept him safe and alive so far. That is if you could call being part of the Organization a life. It's all Demyx really has though and so he lives with it.

Anyways, back to the meeting. It was fairly boring for the most part, At least in Demyx's perspective. There is almost never anything that involved him and if he made an opinion on anything then he just got laughed or ignored anyways. He spent most of the meeting in silence for the most part, waiting for the end.

Finally there was the sound of a door opening and everyone looked to the nobody that was being led into the room. Demyx thought that it was quite an interesting sight, number XI. At first he almost thought that it was a girl because of the long hair that fell down around their shoulders was such a light color of brown that it almost looked pink. He couldn't help but to let out a small chuckle at this. Pink hair? Really? But his small sound caused the person to look up and Demyx's eyes widened in surprise. There was no way that those strong features belonged to anything but a man. He felt his cheeks redden under the hard gaze of the new member. He couldn't decipher the look in the new member's eyes but he just hoped that it wasn't too bad because now that he looked at him he looked strong enough to kick his ass.

After the short introduction the meeting was ended and we all went our separate ways. Demyx's mind immediately went to the new member, wondering what he might be like. He was not allowed to wonder for long though as his thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his door.

Demyx poked his head out of the room and smiled when he saw Axel. "Hey!" he greeted in a cheery voice, wondering why Axel was here.

"Come on Demy, its poker time," the redhead said, a smirk painting his face.

Demyx groaned and pouted. "But Axel, I want to keep my few possessions," he whined. The redhead shot Demyx a glare that said that he didn't have a choice and so with a sigh Demyx joined him in the hall and they made their way to Luxord's room.

o.O.o

Demyx was actually early to the grey area for once. It's a rare thing that almost never happens but he was there. It actually looked like he was the first too, which never happens, but then he spotted him, the new member, number XI. Demyx tilted his head and studied the man for a moment before making his way over to him.

"Hi! I'm Demyx, number IX, nice to meet you!" he greeted him with his normal grin, holding his hand out.

An unexplainable chill rolled down Demyx's spine as the new member turned his gaze on him and Demyx gulped under the intense stare. Unexpectedly the other man's lips turned up in a graceful smile, "Demyx." He tilted his head and then took my hand briefly, "It's nice to meet you."

Demyx nodded and felt his cheeks color, although he didn't know why. It bothered him how his stare seemed to look down on him somehow. His stare was like that of the superiors, the original six. Demyx felt lesser under his stare and it was in that moment that he decided that he would try to stay away from this intimidating man as much as possible. It was too late at this moment though, he had started the conversation and he would carry it through for the moment. "So, what's your name?" he asked the pink haired man, realizing that he didn't know it yet.

"Marluxia," he said with another one of those smiles that made Demyx shiver a bit. He nodded and tried to think of something else to say. He was not sure exactly how to approach this intimidating mad, especially with the way that he was being stared at.

Thankfully he was saved from further conversation with the entrance of everyone else. He gave Marluxia a polite nod and quickly made his way over to the others. Demyx felt eyes on his back as he walked away though and he thought that today might be the first day that he would be eager to go on a job and get out of here.

o.O.o

Demyx managed to stay far away from Marluxia for most of the next few weeks. After that first time talking to him he just wanted to stay away. He did manage it but he still felt his stares almost every day. It was really starting to get to Demyx but Axel and Xigbar told him that he was just imagining things. He guessed that they were probably right but he still didn't like the feel of Marluxia's stares.

Apparently his luck had run short today because he was paired on a mission with Marluxia. Demyx felt sick to his stomach when he found out, a whole day with Marluxia and his creepy stares. But he really had no choice but to go and so he just hoped that he could get it done quickly. He made sure that he had all of his things ready and then waited for the pink-haired man to show up.

He had been distracted by looking out the window while he waited and so he jumped when he felt a hand touch his shoulder. He looked over it and saw that it was Marluxia, smiling at him and staring at him in that shiver-inducing way again. "Ready to go, Demyx?" Marluxia asked him and he nodded, quickly getting up. He just needed to get this day over with.

Surprisingly the mission was not hard at all and they finished it long before they had to be back. It made Demyx nearly want to cheer, now he could go back to his room and relax for a bit. He was just about to step through the portal when a hand caught on his arm and stopped him. He looked back at Marluxia in confusion, "Come on, let me go. Let's go home."

Demyx's face dropped into even more confusion as the other man laughed softly. "Oh come on Demyx, we have so much time left over. Why should we go back to the boring old castle when we could have fun here," Marluxia said with a bit of a lecherous grin.

Demyx gulped and shook his head, trying to pull out of Marluxia's grasp. "Come on Marluxia, stop playing around. Let's go home," he said, frowning at the other man.

"Oh come now Demyx, what makes you think I'm playing?"

The next thing Demyx knew he was pinned against a wall near the portal, practically nose to nose with Marluxia. He struggled in his grip but it was to no avail, Marluxia really was much stronger physically then he would ever be. "M-Marluxia, l-let me go!" he said, his voice shaky at the closeness of the other man.

Marluxia just shook his head, "I'm afraid I can't do that Demyx. You see, you've caught my attention since day one and I've decided that I want you." He smirked and pressed closer to Demyx and a moment later the blonde felt a wetness running up his neck that he realized was a tongue. Demyx shuddered and renewed his struggles against the other man, who easily kept him pinned.

Marluxia stopped by his ear and Demyx could practically hear his smirk. "And you see Demyx, I get what I want," he whispered into the musician's ear.

Demyx was uncertain of what really happened next but they ended up in a secluded area where no one would stumble in on them. His arms were pinned to the wall above him as Marluxia marked and claimed the pale skin of his neck.

He had tried to struggle before but had stopped by now, the sharp pain in his side, where Marluxia had hit him, taming him into obedience. There would be a bruise there by tomorrow for sure.

Demyx had his eyes shut closed, just trying to ignore the feelings of what Marluxia was doing to him. They opened in a flash though when he felt the zipper of his coat being pulled down. "Please Marluxia…stop this…" he said softly. He did not want this to continue further then it had.

The pink-haired man chuckled darkly and smirked at Demyx, "But why should I stop Demyx? You are clearly enjoying yourself, or at least your body is." His hand chose that moment to palm over Demyx's betraying hardness, making the blond squirm.

"Please Marluxia, just let me go! I won't tell anyone okay? Just please don't do this," Demyx begged softly. He just wanted to get out of here and away from the other man.

Marluxia just smirked again and shook his head, "Oh Demy, why would I care if you told anyone. It's not like they would do anything to me. They wouldn't care one little bit. And I am going to do this Demyx so you had better behave or I will just make you."

"M-make me…" Demyx murmured, his eyes a little wide with fright.

He felt a chill tongue run along the shell of his ear, followed by Marluxia's silky voice, "That's right. Make you."

Demyx shuddered and closed his eyes tightly again, which Marluxia took as a sign to continue his previous actions. The blond was quickly stripped of his coat and his pants were soon being pulled down as well.

Demyx whimpered as he was exposed to the other man, his cheeks bright red. This wasn't right. This was not how these things were supposed to be, they were supposed to be full of caring and love and things like that, not like this. Was it because they were nobodies? Did their lack of hearts mean that this act was reduced to something so coarse and cold? He didn't think so and yet here he was, trapped in this situation.

The blond shuddered as he felt Marluxia's hands run over his betraying body. He was mortified as a small moan left his mouth as the hands worked over his hardness.

He was just trying to focus his thoughts away from what was happening when he felt a burst of pain as Marluxia's fingers were thrust up his ass. He blinked away small tears and whimpered from the pain of it all, listening to Marluxia chuckle at his reaction.

He continued to whimper softly as he felt the fingers moving inside him, stretching him. I felt so strange and it still hurt so much.

His whimpers were ended abruptly when Marluxia slapped him across the face, "Quit your whining already." The blond stared at the other man with tear-filled eyes for a few moments before nodding and falling silent.

"Good boy," Marluxia praised with another smirk, patting Demyx's head like some dog. "I'll have you trained in no time little toy."

Demyx glared at his words, anger flashing in his eyes. "I am not your toy!" he yelled.

His glare was broken by a cry of pain as the fingers inside his ass twisted painfully. He blinked up into the other man's icy glare. "Oh but you are my toy Demyx. From the moment I saw you, you have been my toy and now it's time to train you properly and then play with you until I get bored," he explained. The fingers twisted painfully again, "Understand, Demy?"

The blond whimpered in pain and nodded before dropping his gaze. He was trying very hard by this point not to cry, knowing it would probably just make Marluxia angrier.

The pink-haired man smiled drew his fingers out of Demyx, "Good boy." The blond had given a sigh of relief when the fingers were removed but then he was roughly spun around and pinned against the wall again.

He shuddered as he was pressed against the cool stone, knowing what was going to happen and pretending that that wasn't true. He bit his lip as he felt a large, warm something pressing against his asshole and he knew that it was Marluxia's member. His body shivered as he waited for something to happen, waited for Marluxia to do something.

He cried out as Marluxia thrust into him all at once. It hurt ten times more than anything else that the other man had done to him already, even that punch to his side. Tears rolled down his cheeks as Marluxia started thrusting into him hard, not even waiting for him.

His cries of pain grew louder until finally Marluxia must have gotten fed up with it because some fabric from something was shoved into his mouth to gag him. Tears started falling down his face more rapidly after this.

After that the air was quiet except for the pleasured grunts and pants coming from Marluxia and the sounds of him moving in and out of Demyx.

The only thoughts that ran through Demyx's head besides how much it hurt was how much he could not wait for it to be over. The worst part was that after a while Marluxia's member kept hitting this spot inside him over and over and it started to feel good too. His body started to move back against Marluxia's even though he willed it not to. This just spurred Marluxia to thrust into him faster and harder.

Demyx was not sure how much longer it went on. He was not sure when moans started to be made into the gag instead of cries of pain. By the end though his body was practically screaming for release and he moved against Marluxia more, trying to achieve it. It did not take long after the pink-haired man's hand wrapped around his member and minutes later he came all over Marluxia's hand and the wall.

The thrusting continued for minutes after that until finally Marluxia thrust into him with one hard thrust and Demyx could feel something hot filling him.

Marluxia pulled out of Demyx after and let the other man slump to the ground. The blond just shook a little, clinging to the wall like it was the only thing left in the world. A hand came down and patted his head. "Good boy. You'll make a fine toy Demy. See you back at the castle," the pink-haired man said, amusement in his voice. Demyx heard the sound of a zipper being done up and then of footsteps walking away.

Demyx was not sure how long he stayed there like that, clinging to the wall like it was the only thing keeping him alive. Finally he got the will to move. It was then that he realized that it was his own underwear that had been shoved into his mouth. He moved slowly as he dressed, his body filled with all sorts of new aches that he had never had before.

It took him a long time to finally reach the portal and he was glad that when he arrived the grey room was empty. He quietly made his way to his room not wanting to talk to anyone today. He just wanted to shower and then crawl into his bed and sleep. Thankfully no one stopped him from doing just that.

o.O.o

Three weeks later and still no one had really seen Demyx outside of his room. Saïx was not on a rampage quite yet though and so Demyx must have been doing missions or something. Still, the castle was filled with an eerie silence at the absence of the normally peppy, hyper blond.

Demyx had been doing his very best to sneak around the castle and get as many lone missions as he could. He even managed to avoid the poker nights, which surprised Axel to no end because the redhead had thought that Demyx would give in to anything really. Unfortunately no matter how hard Demyx tried to avoid those double missions he still ended up having them assigned, always with Marluxia. And so, three weeks after that first fateful mission, Demyx had already lost count of the times that he had been with Marluxia.

This day was not different from any of the other double missions they had been on. The mission had been insanely easy to complete and they had finished hours before they were due back at the castle. This meant that it was time for Marluxia's favourite play time with his new toy and it was how Demyx found himself on his knees in front of the larger man, a hand pulling roughly at his hair to keep his gaze up while his mouth was filled with Marluxia's length.

The pink-haired man smirked down at the blond below him, "Such a good toy, you have learned so well in just a short time." Demyx just gave a grunt of affirmation around him. He had learned quickly that it was easier and much less painful if he just gave Marluxia what he wanted.

He continued to suck the pink-haired man off for another few minutes before his head was roughly pulled away. "On your hands and knees," the other man commanded and Demyx complied with barely the bat of an eyelash.

He cried out as Marluxia entered him, he never bothered with preparation but by now Demyx was more than used to that. It was not long before the blond started moaning, unable to help himself as the eleventh member managed to hit his prostate nearly every time.

At first he had been ashamed of enjoying it, he had hated himself for it, but now he was just used to it and he had conceded to enjoying the pleasure that he was being given.

Marluxia slapped Demyx's ass, smirking at the red handprint that appeared, "You're such a slut aren't you toy? You love this, don't you?" The blond turned red at the older man's teasing but stayed silent except for his moans.

Demyx was the first one to come, as always in their little games, and he listened to the pink-haired man chuckle and then grunt louder and thrust harder until he came as well.

Demyx always just stayed there after they were done for an hour sometimes even. Marluxia always left right away. Demyx just liked to listen to the silence and let his mind wander. He used to think of music when he just had time to himself but there was no music anymore. There was just the silence and his thoughts and that was it.

o.O.o

There was a particular day, months after that first time, which Demyx would always remember. It had just been another normal mission with Marluxia and they had finished it easily. He had reached for his zipper once they were done, knowing the usual routine.

This time though he was stopped by a glare from Marluxia. "What are you doing?" the other man said, still glaring. Demyx blinked in confusion and then watched as Marluxia walked through the portal to return to the castle.

Demyx was not sure what was going on. This was the first time that Marluxia had not done anything. Just two days ago they had been at it after a mission.

It did not stop at that day either. No matter how many missions they went on now Marluxia always just left afterwards. Their number of missions together seemed to diminish greatly as well until eventually Demyx was lucky if he got to see Marluxia.

It was on one of these 'lucky' days that Demyx decided that he had to confront Marluxia. He had been dragged through such an emotional rollercoaster since the very beginning that he needed to know where they stood now.

"Marluxia, wait!" the blond called out to the retreating back once their mission was done. The pink-haired man turned to glare at him. Demyx gulped but continued on, "I need to know what is going on with us. I mean, for months we had sex all the time and then you just stopped and now you barely even look at me."

Marluxia just smirked at shook his head, "Stupid Demyx. You are a toy remember? And just like every toy people grow tired of you after a while. You aren't fun anymore Demyx. I don't want anything to do with you."

With that the larger man turned and walked away, presumably to return to the castle, leaving Demyx just standing there staring. He was not sure really, what hurt more in the end. Everything that Marluxia had done to him or the fact that he had been dumped so quickly.

There was nothing that Demyx could do really though. He did not want to make a fool of himself by going after Marluxia, no one had known about them anyways. The only real option would be to just keep going and pretend that none of this had ever happened. He did not think it would be so easy but he would just have to try.

The blond trudged slowly towards where the portal was, keeping his eyes on the ground as he was lost in thought. He had never thought that everything with Marluxia would just….end like that. He felt…empty now, although he supposed that it was not like he had any real feelings anyways in the end. Not if Nobodies really did have any hearts, nothing, just like everyone had said. It did not feel that way though, not to Demyx. He had felt a lot of things over everything that had happened with Marluxia. He shook his head softly as he reached the portal, none of that mattered really, like he told himself before, he would just have to forget about it.

o.O.o

Demyx was surprised that someone was still in the grey room when he returned. Zexion looked up from the book he was looking at and tilted his head at the blond, "Demyx? You're returning late. Marluxia came back hours ago." Demyx just gave a faint nod and a shrug and headed for the door only to be stopped again by the other man. "Is everything okay Demyx?" he asked, it was strange to see the blond so quiet and Zexion had noticed it happening more often in the past year.

Demyx looked back at Zexion and gave a smile, "Yeah of course Zexion. I think everything is going to be just fine." He smiled more to himself and then headed to his room, leaving the slate-haired man to ponder over Demyx's slightly strange words.


End file.
